Ganju Shiba vs. Yumichika Ayasegawa
|image = |conflict=Ryoka Invasion |date =August 3rd''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 262 |place =Seireitei |result =Ganju Shiba escapes. |side1 =*5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa |side2 =*Ganju Shiba |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Earth Magic *Fireworks |casual1 =Yumichika is uninjured. |casual2 =Ganju is uninjured. }} is a battle between 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of the 11th Division and Ganju Shiba. Prelude Upon arriving in the Seireitei, Ganju and Ichigo Kurosaki encounter Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika. Sensing their Reiatsu, Ganju opts for a hasty retreat, but Ichigo refuses. After they get into a brief argument. Ganju leaves without him, but Yumichika gives chase.Bleach manga; Chapter 86, pages 9-11 Battle As Ganju runs away, he is chased around before coming upon a dead end. When Ganju uses Seppa to make a hole in the wall, Yumichika, noting his prey can use weird magic, deduces Ganju must have been the one who made the sand pit he had found Ganju and Ichigo in. As Ganju runs through the hole, he almost falls into a pit. Catching up to Ganju, Yumichika explains how the pit was originally used for executions where criminals were forced to fight Hollows while Shinigami watched as spectators.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 1-5 When Ganju comments on the cruelty of Shinigami hobbies, Yumichika states it was nothing compared to Ganju's face, and this practice was ended long ago. Drawing his blade, Yumichika asks Ganju how he would rather die: by jumping into the pit or by Yumichika's hand. When Yumichika tells Ganju to turn so he can see how ugly he can get, for he cannot stand when people do not know what to do when facing a life or death situation, Ganju states when he said Shinigami had cruel hobbies, this is what he meant.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 5-6 As the standoff between Ganju and Yumichika continues, Yumichika comments on the noise from the fight between Ichigo and Ikkaku. Despite having drawn his sword, Ganju is rather injured. When Yumichika prepares to finish off Ganju by releasing his Zanpakutō, Fuji Kujaku, Ganju, amused at Yumichika believing he would try to stop him, states Yumichika is too hasty. Unleashing a pepper and smoke bomb only to be caught in it himself, Ganju begins running away again.Bleach manga; Chapter 89, pages 5-9 Though Ganju manages to evade Yumichika for quite some time, it looks as though he finally is cornered. After Yumichika applauds Ganju's toughness despite being "ugly", the two converse briefly on Ichigo's running around and screaming of Ganju's name. Stating Ichigo is as "ugly" as Ganju in searching for his friend in such a loud manner which attracts other Shinigami, Yumichika wonders if Ichigo has any sense. When Ganju states Ichigo must have defeated Yumichika's partner if he could run around searching for him, Yumichika, expressing shock at such a possibility, prepares to make a move, but is interrupted when Ganju, using Senpen Banka, tosses fireworks at Yumichika's face. Cutting the fireworks, Yumichika uses Shunpo to land a kick on Ganju. When Yumichika asks if Ganju was planning to destroy the ground so both of them would die, Ganju asks why he would do this. Dodging a slash from Yumichika, Ganju thinks to himself his plan is almost ready, but he will need to catch Yumichika off-guard. Complimenting Ganju's stamina, Yumichika laments how he might have spared Ganju if he was less ugly. Using Shunpo, Yumichika lands a blow on Ganju which sends him into the pit, where he hangs on the edge. As Yumichika prepares to finish the battle, Ganju surprises him by destroying the ground he is standing on. As Yumichika hangs on the edge, Ganju uses Yumichika's head to climb out. When Yumichika climbs out, Ganju uses Renkan Seppa Shen, sending Yumichika falling in. As Yumichika, jumping high into the air, searches for him, Ganju, attracting Yumichika's attention to his location, throws a powerful firework at him, defeating him.Bleach manga; Chapter 90, pages 4-19 Aftermath Ganju retreats and regroups with Ichigo, and Yumichika recovers, for the bomb merely ruined his hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 112, page 16 References Navigation Category:Fights